Various intrusion detection systems exist today to enhance the security of data on computer platforms by detecting potential attacks on the data. One limitation of these intrusion detection systems (IDSes) is that they can typically only monitor unencrypted data and/or encrypted data where the encryption key has been provided to the intrusion detection system. Thus, for example, although IDSes are able to read network traffic before the traffic is encrypted and sent out to the intended recipient, since most applications typically perform their own encryption before sending data out to the network drivers, i.e., before it is received by the IDS, the IDSes “see” encrypted data which they are unable to examine. As a result, unless provided with a decryption key, existing IDSes are typically unable to perform intrusion detection on encrypted data even though the IDS may be co-resident on the devices that are sending or receiving the traffic.